


Drunk Love

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re drunk and warm and you want nothing more but to hold her hand in yours as you stumble on your heels on a dimly lit street. You want to smear your lipstick on her lips, colouring them red, leaving smudges in the corner of her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quecksilver_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/gifts).



You’re drunk and warm and you want   
nothing more but to hold her hand in yours  
as you stumble on your heels on a dimly lit street.  
You want to smear your lipstick on her lips,  
colouring them red, leaving smudges  
in the corner of her mouth.  
You want to wipe the raindrops   
(or is it tears?)   
off her face just to drown in her smile.  
You haven’t felt like this for a while  
and it should terrify you,  
how much you wonder  
what her morning voice sounds like,  
how it feels to be under her weight  
and if her back is covered in freckles.  
You feel reckless, as you   
take off your heels and your feet hurt  
but you don’t care because   
she throws herself at you,  
skirt twirling,  
and you’re gonna burst  
from all the love bubbling in your stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, if you have any promts, hit me up! My blog is stupid-poetry.tumblr.com


End file.
